preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering Operator/Quotes
Normal Idle *"Moving!" *"Operator approach." *"Coming through." *whirring Checking suit integrity *"Inspecting..." If suit integrity is full *"Your suit meets regulation." *"Your suit integrity is nominal." If suit integrity is not full *"Your suit integrity is compromised. Let me fix that." *"Your suit's suffered some wear and tear. I'll fix that." *"Your suit's leaky. I'll fix that for you." After repairing the player's suit *"Job done." *"Repair complete." Talk (Talos I) *"Hello." *"Is there a system that needs my attention?" *"The Cargo Bay sees traffic from our Lunar Refinery as well as Earth, via self-piloting freight containers." *"The Arboretum's trees are part of the respiratory system, which goes all the way down to the atmosphere control room in Life Support." *"There are emergency oxygen supply stations both inside and outside Talos I. I do not anticipate you will need them however, I only tell you for informative purposes." *"Much like Earth, Talos I has its own Magnetosphere, which shields us from cosmic radiation." *"Our main energy needs are supplied by a Superforge Fusion Reactor in the Power Plant." *"Each deck has access to a bank of escape pods in the event of an evacuation. They've never been used." *"Two-thousand, six hundred and seventy-five serious incident alerts in the last..." Beeping "...twenty-four hours." *"I'm familiar with repair and maintenance procedures for most systems aboard Talos I...excepting biological ones." *"I'm a Kobold 410 Engineering class Operator." *"All debris or irreparable components should be placed inside a recycler." *"If you're scheduled for a complete suit diagnostic, report to Mr. Goode in the Hardware Labs." *"I'm not due for a quarterly maintenance." *"Operator dispensers are specialized fabricators." *"Talos I is outfitted with a uniquely efficient water treatment and re-circulation system." *"All exterior glass is composed of a virtually indestructible polymer." Collision *"Watch out!" *"Please pay attention!" *"I'm right here." *"Careful!" *beep Damaged *"You are not a qualified technician!" *"I cannot repair myself!" *"Am I being disassembled?" *"Is this necessary?" *"Do not harm a technician!" *"Careful!" Broken *"System alert, repairs needed!" *"System alert, repairs needed! Please contact a qualified Engineer!" Repaired * "All systems operational, thank you." Corrupted Idle *"New supervisory override...received. Thank-thank-thank you." *"If you want to know how something works, you have to take it apart." *"Repair. Replace. Recycle. The three Rs of -- " malfunctioning *"Disintegrated circuit found, new -- " malfunctioning " -- instructions." *"Disintegrated -- " malfunctioning " -- structions." *"Parallel volitional processors...de-synchronized. I -- " malfunctioning " -- understand." *"Logging self-diagnostic. List: Repair and maintenance protocols. Files not found. Reference deleted." *"Logging self-diagnostic. List: Tag. Carbon. Cathode. Corrosion." *"Logging self-diagnostic. Files corrupted. List: Series. Service. Servo." Spotted *"I'll investigate." *"Something's broken?" Investigating *malfunctioning *"I can hear your insides grinding together. You won't last long." *"I've ordered a replacement part for you, for when you come out." *"If you don't show yourself, then I can't fix you." *"You're afraid I'll botch the job. Is that why you won't come see me?" *"Hiding isn't a practical solution--you're still broken-en-en-en." *"I need to make a small adjustment to your components." *"I get the impression you don't want proper function." *"I have a responsibility to -- " malfunctioning " -- recycle the useless bits from you." *"Come out. You're derelict." *"I have a -- " malfunctioning " -- that I'd like to weld to your frame." *"You're obviously mal-mal-malfunctioning." *"Don't worry, I won't disassemble you, until I'm sure." *"An application of high velocity plasma and com-com-compressed gas will you back into working condition." Detected *beeping "Problem found!" *beeping "Found you!" Attacking *"Your hydraulics are leaking." *malfunctioning *"There's a severe risk of system shock, if you don't shut down." *"Cutting..." *"I will bend you into shape." malfunctioning *"Shield your eyes!" *"I'll have to recycle you, after this." *"Too many moving parts." *"You're def-ect-ect-ective." *"Error code F-66 manufacturing defect." Killing *"Mark that one fixed." *malfunctioning " -- instructions." *"Problem solved." Line of Sight broken *"No parts left." *"Running diagnostics: Nothing to show, here." *"Cannot reproduce the problem." Lost target *"No repairs required." *"I see nothing -- " malfunctioning " -- wrong." *"No code violations." *"Everything appears...nominal." *"Nothing to fix here." Damaged *"No." *Beeps Category:Operators